girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Electives
Contents: Summary / Classes / Study / Score Summary With Electives, players can enhance their Battle Girls through the applications that can be collected at Memoir. The feature can be found under Study on the main menu. Classes The enhancements are available as classes, which are divided into four categories: PE PE's classes fit best, but not exclusively, for frontline girls with tank roles or divers. Potential Explore Stats Boost: Increase 23.5 STR. Muscle Training Stats Boost: Increase 562.5 max HP. AID Manual Stats Boost: Increase healing received by 2.5%. Surgery Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user gains 3.5% chance to knock back enemy. Dodge Training Stats Boost: Increase 4.5 dodge. Heavy Punch Stats Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user gains 3.5% chance to knock back enemy. Uppercut Stats Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user gains 3.5% chance to knock up enemy. Weakness Awareness Stats Boost: Improved damage taken reduction by 3%. Shoulder Protection Stats Boost: Increase physical defense by 12.5. Hip Protection Stats Boost: Increase spell resistance by 12.5. Balance Stats Boost: Physical damage taken reduced by 2.5%. Lunge Stats Boost: Spell damage taken reduced by 2.5%. Literature These classes are best suited for girls who rely on magic damage and magical-oriented crowd control skills. Duty Decision Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user gains 3.5% chance to silence enemies. Evidence Observation Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user gains 3.5% chance to allure enemies. Prosecution Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user gains 3.5% chance to slow enemies. Quarantine Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user gains 3.5% chance to make enemies unable to generate MP. Mind Reading Stats Boost: Increase spell penetration by 7.5. Humanity Weakness Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, additionally deals 50 damage. Spiritual Weakness Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, additionally deals damage that equals to (0.01 * spell power). Self-suggestion Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user improves spell power by 3.5% for 5 seconds. Ancient Myth Stats Boost: Increase spell power by 75. History Study Stats Boost: Increase INT by 23.5. Prelati's Book Stats Boost: Increase spell crit chance by 10.5. Magic Book Stats Boost: Increase 4.5% spell critical damage. Science These classes act like Literature's counterpart; They work best for girls who rely on physical damage and physical-oriented crowd control skills. Classical Mechanics Stats Boost: Increase physical attack by 37.5. Relative Theory Stats Boost: Increase hit rate by 4.5. Solid Mechanics Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user gains 3.5% chance to interrupt enemies. Laser Principle Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user gains 3.5% chance to stun enemies. Energy Conversion Stats Boost: Increase lifesteal level by 4.5. Organic Reaction Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, additionally deals 50 damage. Inorganic Reaction Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, additionally deals damage that equals to (0.01 * physical attack). Ionics Theory Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, user improves physical attack by 3.5% for 5 seconds. Human Structure Stats Boost: Increase AGI by 23.5. Microbiology Stats Boost: Increase physical crit chance by 10.5. Genetic Engineering Stats Boost: Increase physical crit damage by 4.5%. Anatomy Stats Boost: Increase physical penetration by 7.5. Art Art classes are composed mostly of defensive abilities and would be a good choice for any type of Battle Girl. Crotch Stats Boost: Increase silence resistance by 3.5. Yoga Stats Boost: Increase hit recovery by -0.25. Ballet Stats Boost: Increase control resistance by 3. Street Dance Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, shield created by the skill gets increased by 4.5%. Classical Music Stats Boost: Increase healing effect by 2.5%. Rock Music Stats Boost: Increase MP regeneration by 3%. Latin Music Stats Boost: Reduce MP consumption by 2.5%. Folk Music Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, additionally heals target for 50 HP. Art Theory Stats Boost: Increase skill level by 2.5. Color Rendering Stats Boost: Gains a shield that can absorb 1000 spell damage when battle starts. Line Drawing Stats Boost: Gains a shield that can absorb 1000 physical damage when battle starts. Color Matching Skill Boost: When using active skills that are binded with this subject, duration of long-lasting effects (such as stun, healing, possess, curse, morphing, etc.) caused by this skill will be extended by 3%. Applying to any of these classes requires its specific application, acquired by battling in Memoir. Study Room Once enrolled, a Battle Girl must be taken to the Study Room in order to master the chosen subject. Each study session has a duration of ten hours, and usually just one of it is necessary to reach 100% proficiency. Score Once mastered, the abilities conferred by the subject can be upgraded at the "Score" menu. Before upgrading, the ability must be bound to one of the Battle Girl's skills. Make sure to read the descriptions carefully, for some of the abilities will only work on active skills. Once bound, the abilities can be upgraded through the Green, Blue, Purple, Orange, and Red stages. Upgrades are made using the Study Books that can be acquired daily in the AC Bookshop menu. Category:Game Mechanics